Poker Magnae : Cheesy First Meeting
by 13ginger
Summary: Sehun menyesal menemani Jongin pergi ke YG Building, tapi akhirnya Sehun bertemu seorang gadis. Just read and see who is her! EXO and YG Family. Ficlet (mungkin)


Hehe... This is it. Silahkan dibaca. Jangan lupa Review!

* * *

**Main Cast : **Oh Sehun (EXO) and Lee Hayi

**Second Cast : **Kim Jongin (EXO), Gong Minzy and Lee Chaerin (2NE1)

**Genre : **Romantic, Comedy

**Diclaimer : **Tuhan punya mereka. Terimakasih

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ini pertama kalinya Sehun ikut bersama Jongin ke YG _building_. Biasanya, ia akan menolak mentah mentah ajakan Jongin meskipun Jongin baru memikirkannya dalam otak.

Bukan Sehun tidak ingin bertemu dengan YG Family atau orang orang disana.

Tapi, memang apa yang akan ia lakukan kalau Jongin sudah bersama _Mingkki_nya? Paling paling, Jongin lupa kalau sudah mengajak Sehun kesana. Dia bukan Chanyeol yang bisa bergaul dengan siapa saja di YG _building_. Lagipula, satu satunya orang yang selalu diajak Jongin kesana hanya Chanyeol.

Dan disinilah, Sehun. Sendirian, di YG cafetaria. YG _building_ sedang sepi, kabarnya sih, sebagian besar YG Family yang _namja_ sedang berlibur di Penthouse milk Jiyong _hyung_. Sialan Jongin, dia enak enakan pacaran dengan Minzy, sementara ia harus sendirian ditemani segelas kopi di cafe. Memang sih, salahnya juga tadi mau saja diajak Jongin kesini. Entah kena angin apa, atau mungkin angin dari 'takdir kekuatan'nya sendiri, yang membawanya ke YG _building_.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetik, 'sialan kau Kim Jongin. Besok besok, aku _nggak_ mau menemanimu lagi. titik!'

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Sehun paling tidak suka disuruh menunggu tanpa alasan yang jelas begini. Sebenarnya jelas sih, menunggu Jongin yang sedang berduaan dengan magnae 2NE1. Tapi, paling tidak beri dia seseorang untuk diajak bicara (siapa saja, yang penting bukan Hyun Suk _seongsaenim_) disini, sekarang.

Xi Luhan juga bukan pilihan yang buruk.

Tapi, kau tahu 'kan? Tuhan itu suka memberikan kejutan menyenangkan untuk kita?

"Sehun-sshi?" suara berat nan merdu itu masuk ke gendang telinga magnae EXO tersebut. Sehun mendongakkan wajah dan matanya terpaku pada gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Eh..," Sehun buru buru berdiri, membuat derit berisik karena kursi yang terdorong kebelakang, "..Lee Hi?"

Gadis itu tersenyum datar. "Hayi. Panggil saja begitu."

Sehun tersenyum membalasnya, saling bertukar sapa dengan gadis yang penampilannya ia lihat di panggung tahun baru kemarin itu rasanya melegakan. Paling tidak, ia bisa memuji penampilannya sekarang, tanpa harus ada koor dari para _hyung_nya.

"Kemarin itu, bagus sekali, Hayi-_ah_. Aku menyukai penampilanmu." kata Sehun yang duduk diikuti Hayi yang juga duduk di depan Sehun, Hayi masih tersenyum dan mengatakan terimakasih.

"Sehun _oppa_, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

"Menemani Jongin. Kau tadi bertemu dengannya?"

Hayi mengangguk pelan, "_ne_, tadi aku bertemu Jongin _oppa_ dengan Minzy _unnie_." ia lalu tersenyum, "_oppa_ sendirian disini?"

"Kelihatannya?" Sehun mengangkat gelas kopinya dan menyesapnya pelan. Tidak haus, hanya ingin bersikap _cool_. Kau sukses besar, Oh Sehun. Siapa yang mengajarimu?

"Sendirian sih." Hayi lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Mau menemaniku tidak?"

Hayi menoleh pada Sehun yang tersenyum datar. Tapi, sebenarnya senyum itu adalah senyum yang membuat para gadis EXOtics bertekuk lutut padanya. Hayi menatapnya dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya,

"Setidaknya, sampai Jongin _hyung_ kembali. Aku bosan sendirian disini, bagaimana?"

Sehun memanggil Jongin dengan embel embel _hyung_, bersikap sok _cool_ didepan cewek, dan 'merayu' cewek secara halus seperti itu..

Mungkinkah magnae kita jatuh cinta?

.

-PokerFaceMagnae-PokerFaceMagnae-

.

"Tidak ada yang salah kok kalau kau menjodohkan mereka, _oppa_."

"Aku tidak mau, Mingkki. Nanti salah salah, Hyun Suk _seongsaenim_ membunuhku karena mengganggu Hayi."

"Lagipula, Hayi baru debut. Jangan ah, nanti ada apa apa kau malah yang disalahkan."

Minzy, Jongin dan Chaerin berada di depan ruang rekaman YG. Cukup sepi karena memang tidak ada orang. Selain tadi Chaerin tidak sengaja ke cafe YG karena ada barangnya yang tertinggal, lalu menceritakan kronologis ia melihat Hayi dan _magnae_nya EXO berdua, tidak ada yang ribut. Selebihnya tenang, dengan suara ketikan dari ponsel Chaerin atau gumaman lembut Jongin dan Minzy.

"Tapi, menurutku, mereka cocok. Hayi itu di panggung saja pasang wajah _poker_. Tapi, sebenarnya, dia pemalu sekali..," Minzy berkata lai, memandang bingung meja didepannya.

"Sehun juga. Tapi, dia kebalikan dari Hayi." kata Jongin lalu memakan satu cookies yang dibuat Minzy untuknya dan Chaerin.

"Memang apa?" tanya Minzy,

"Kalau Hayi itu pemalu, Sehun _nggak_ tahu malu."

Chae dan Minzy tertawa. Tapi, lalu mereda mengiyakan perkataan Jongin. Mereka bertukar cerita soal Hayi yang sampai tidak berani masuk ruang latihan hanya gara gara ada TOP _oppa_ yang sedang latihan bersama Big Bang. Hayi itu kalau begitu terus bisa jadi menyedihkan.

"Eh, omong omong, _noona_ kok tidak ikut liburan di Penthouse Jiyong _hyung_?" tanya Jongin, Chaerin hanya menggeleng,

"Yang liburan para _namja_, mungkin lain waktu." katanya memutar mutar ponsel di tangan. Jongin lalu tersenyum jahil,

"Tapi, Chae _unnie_ kan tidak tahu. Siapa tahu para _namja_ itu mengundang perempuan?"

Minzy yang awalnya akan memarahi Jongin karena berkata yang tidak tidak soal para _sunbaenim_nya, lalu akhirnya diam mengartikan senyum jahil Jongin. Ia lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ah, masa begitu?"

"Siapa tahu... Oh, omong omong, kudengar Jiyong _hyung_ sedang bersama Kiko.."

"YA! YA! BERHENTI TERMAKAN GOSIP BEGITU! Lagipula, tidak mungkin Jiyong mengundang perempuan ke Penthousenya yang penuh _namja_!"

Dan dua _hoobae_ nakal itu tertawa melihat Chaerin meledak ledak gara gara Jongin membicarakan soal gosip Jiyong. Sementara mereka tertawa, Chaerin masih bersungut sungut membalas pesan di ponselnya.

.

-PokerFaceMagnae-PokerFaceMagnae-

.

Sehun dan Hayi dalam ketenangan.

Masih sibuk dengan jajangmyeon padahal ada gadis cantik di depanmu itu menurut Sehun sangat senagat membuang waktu. Ia mencuri lirik Hayi yang memasang wajah datarnya sembari bermain ponsel dan memakan jajangmyeon.

Sial, kenapa tiba tiba Sehun tidak bisa _tidak_ melirik Hayi?

"Kenapa _oppa_ tidak pernah tersenyum?" tanya Hayi, tapi tatapannya mengarah pada layar ponsel. Sehun seperti tertampar kembali ke kenyataan lalu mengerutkan kening.

"Ha?"

Hayi lalu menunjukkan beberapa foto dari hasil _browsing_nya di internet. Tiba tiba wajah Sehun memanas. Bukan karena melihat ketampanan seseorang di ponsel itu sih (narsis), tapi kenyataan bahwa Hayi mencarinya di internet adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa di duga.

"Kau juga. Memang kapan senyumnya bisa lebar?" ujar Sehun tak kalah sengit, lalu memakan jajangmyeonnya lagi. Hayi hanya menatap datar Sehun lalu melihat foto foto di ponselnya,

"Aku senyum kok. _Oppa_ saja yang tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, tersenyumlah di depanku."

Sehun lalu mengangkat wajahnya bersamaan dengan Hayi yang lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama sama..

datar.

Sehun lalu mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya, menertawakan apa yang barusan ia katakan. Tapi, saat ia menatap Hayi lagi, dua sudut bibir gadis itu terangkat ke atas. Astaga, dan itu manis.

Sehun.. Mungkin menjadi fans Hayi sekarang. Dia _mungkin_ adalah fanboy Hayi sekarang.

Saat Sehun akan mengatakan sesuatu, seseorang meneriakinya.

"Sehun! Ayo pulang! Kau katanya tak betah sendirian disini!" Sehun kenal sekali dengan suara itu. Kim Jongin, kenapa kau selalu ingin ku bunuh disaat saat seperti ini? Sehun hanya menghela nafas dan memutar matanya, ia lalu menoleh pada Jongin yang mendekatinya dengan Minzy.

"_Anneyong_, Minzy-ah." Sehun dan Hayi berdiri memberi salam pada Jongin dan Minzy, yang disapa begitu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo, pulang. Kau katanya tak betah sendirian disini?" Kai lalu bercanda dengan melirik Hayi yang berbincang dengan Minzy sesekali tertawa, "eh, tapi kau sudah ketemu dengan seorang _teman_ ya? Bagaimana kalau kau kutinggal sejam lalu aku akan menjemputmu?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas kesal dan menggelengkan kepala dramatis. "Berkata sepert itu lagi, kucekik kau, Kim Jongin." ujarnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Hayi-ah, Minji-ah." kata Sehun membungkukkan badan singkat lalu keluar dari cafe. Jongin hanya tertawa kecil lalu pamit pulang pada Hayi dan Minzy dan menyurungkan satu kecupan hangat di kening Minzy.

Setelah berlari meninggalkan Jongin, kini Hayi masih sibuk dengan jajangmyeon di depannya.

"Tadi, ngobrol apa saja dengan Sehun?" tanya Minzy, Hayi lalu berpikir dan berkata bahwa tadi ia mengkritik Sehun kurang tersenyum lalu Sehun membalasnya.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Minzy menyelidik sembari menahan tawa. Hayi menggeleng.

"Tidak. Dia tadi menyuruhku untuk tersenyum."

Minzy menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ia tertawa pelan dan menepuk nepuk puncak kepala Hayi lalu meninggalkannya menuju konter makanan. Hayi yang sibuk dengan makanannya lalu menangkap sesuatu ganjil dibawah cangkir kopi milik Sehun. Dengan perlahan, Hayi menariknya dan membuka lipatan kertas itu.

_Di 2013, aku ingin melihat Lee Hi tersenyum lebih banyak. Bagaimana?_

_- Oh Sehun -_

**End**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Terserah pembaca, mau ini ada cerita lainnya kayak punya Jongin-Minzy atau nggak. Hehehe. Kalau mau nge-bash, silahkan, tapi jangan keras keras. Sakit tau dibash itu! :D


End file.
